What Time is it in Ohio?
by RicardianScholar Clark-Weasley
Summary: Tom moves to Ohio and joins the Glee club, of course he tells Rose all about it. slight Tom/Rose, implied onesides Rachel/Finn, Kurt/Finn, a little Will/Emma, Quinn/Finn if you squint.


_Hello Permanent Rose!_

_Sorry for taking so long to reply but I've been dealing with some crap. Dad's got a transfer and we're all moving to Ohio. To say I was mad is an understatement, I was very close to hitting the old man and was rather lucky I took it out on the wall or I'll end up trapped in the new house for the first few months. _

_Frances is excited about it 'cause she gets to play outside all the time now. She's too young to understand that she'll never see her friends all the time. I don't have many friends over here but the ones I do have I want to stick too. I hate having to meet new people; most of them are idiots like that ginger bloke that used to bully Indy. _

_Well I got to start packing, so later _

_Tom x _

**Dear Tom**

**I would usually start this by asking what time is it in New York, but now I have to ask what time is it in Ohio. It sounds weird. **

**I never moved and the farthest I ever been was New York for two days. So I do not know what it is like to start somewhere new. To not have Molly and Kieran would be rather boring and I don't think people would be fun enough to talk to. **

**I feel sorry for your wall and think you should hit your Dad, after all I hit Darling Daddy all the time and he never does anything. **

**Love from **

**Rose xxx**

_Rosie Pose _

_Your Dad is a wuss. The end. _

_I started McKinley High today. The jocks are losers who like to throw slushies over people; the cheerleaders are Saddos who go by the name Cheerios, yes the cereal. Then you have the usual food chain. The teachers are ok, I like Mr Schuester, he's my Spanish teacher and he's rather nice. Coach Sylvester, the cheerleader coach, is a bitch and randomly attacks any student. I saw her picking on a guy in a wheelchair. No joke. _

_Speaking of Wheelchair guy, his name is Artie and he plays the guitar. Not as good as me, but then who is? I kidnapped Artie during study period and took him to the roof and we played together. He's cool. I think you'd like him, bit dull but no one has truly reached Rose Casson standards of interesting, have they?_

_Artie is trying to talk me into joining Glee club, I'm not sure about it. I'm not a great singer compared to my wicked guitar skills. But I look at poor Artie who gets picked on and feel like he needs a mate. I think I'm going soft. _

_Tom x_

**Tom,**

**Darling Daddy is a wuss but it works for us Cassons. We get away with everything. **

**Your new school sounds more fun than mine. My locker is in the girls' loo and it stinks of perfume to the point where my eyes sting and I can't stop coughing. No one is interesting and I do not have standards. Just no one can compare to you. Artie sounds nice; you should give him Sarah's email address so they can talk wheelchair stuff. **

**Love from **

**Rose xxx**

_Hello Permanent Rose!_

_So I joined Glee. It's all right; I don't need to sing much since this guy, Finn, keeps getting lead. He's a nice bloke, Finn that is, but he's very stupid. Having him around is like having a puppy; I might buy him a leash so he won't hurt himself. _

_In the club there is a few more but not many. Rachel is the star of the club, she's kinda hot and very determined. Reminds me of you with her stubbornness. She's got a thing for Finn (hey that rhymed!) but unfortunately for her Finn is dating Quinn (I should write a song about this). Quinn is blonde, cheerleader and all high and mighty but I reckon in a few months she'll loosen up and be more fun. There's Puck, who's a playboy I wouldn't let him near you, your sisters and mother because he would do you all. Then there's Matt and Mike, all from the same cut I guess, kinda nice but they never say much. Artie of course, Tina a nice Asian who has a stutter, Mercedes whose into R&B, Kurt who is bitchy and gay, Santana who is plain scary and Brittany...ah Brittany, she is the reason there is dumb blonde jokes. _

_The teacher is Mr Schuester which is cool. He makes things fun and now in Spanish he encourages me to play guitar and learn the language in song. Makes class even more fun. I think I'll pass for once. _

_Later _

_Tom x_

**Darling Tom, **

**I like the sound of your new friends and the picture you sent was nice. Sarah is now in touch with Artie and apparently they are going to take over the world together. I think I should warn you just in case. **

**Puck had somehow gotten Saffy's MSN Addie and now she has blocked him. Caddy thought he was a darling but Michael said 'he is a little boy who is going to end up killed' so no Ohio for Michael I think. **

**School is boring and Daddy keeps cleaning off my art work. Nothing else has happened apart from Buttercup has said 'Wose' for his first word. Both Caddy and Michael are very put out. **

**What time is it in Ohio?**

**Rose xxx**

_Rose_

_The shit has hit the fan over here. Quinn is pregnant, Rachel has left Glee, Schuester has brought in this slut to take Rach's place and she got Kurt drunk while teaching the girls to shoplift! It's Sylvester's fault. She tempted Rachel when Schuester kept favouring Tina over her. Yeah Tee deserved to solo but he should have appeased Rach somehow. Just to shut her up! One difference between you and Rachel is that Rachel won't stop whining. It's quite annoying. _

_I keep hoping that you'd stop calling Buttercup, Buttercup but I can never see it happening. I shouldn't be surprised your name is his first word; after all don't you babysit him everyday? I talked to Puck and he'll back off from Saffy and Caddy but I wouldn't be surprised if he started bugging you. Let me know and I'll punch him. _

_Right now it's five in the evening. _

_Tom x_

_P.S: do your art on the school walls, that way your Dad can't clean it up. _

**Darling Tom, **

**I'm so, so, so, sorry for not writing back soon. I was grounded, no computer for a whole month. I was caught painting on the school walls and was suspended for a week. Daddy was not pleased and Mummy cried. Indigo just told me to find a new outlet and Saffy and Sarah wouldn't stop bugging me about it, even when I slammed the door in the faces and refused to talk to them. **

**Puck has not bothered me, so don't worry. But Artie and Rachel have sent me some emails. I decided that Artie is indeed dull-ish but he's still cool when he talks about guitars. Rachel is annoying but she is a good singer, I saw her My Space videos. I hope she joined the Glee club again and this slut has gone. **

**Nothing really interesting here. School still sucks and Indy is too busy with homework to play. **

**Love from **

**Rose xxx**

_Jesus Rose, when I said to paint on the walls I didn't think you'd do it in front of everyone!_

_Now that's out of the way (I promised Indy to talk to you about how it's wrong to graffiti), I'll tell you about Glee. Shue's wife became school nurse and got us all hyped on these so called vitamins. Dad complained to the school and she got fired. But I have to admit, it was one of the best days ever. Unfortunately Sylvester had been made co-director of the Glee club and it's been chaos. We are plotting to kill her! And yes Rachel has joined Glee again (though I think you know since she's been sending you bi-weekly emails) and the slut is gone. _

_School is shit most of the time. I got slushie over me at least once a week and it's driving my Stepmom mad with all the dry-cleaning. Frustrated, I retaliated and now I pour slushie over a jock or cheerleader once a day. The Glee club has joined in and I never seen Kurt, Rachel and Mercedes so happy. Kinda scary actually. _

_Take care and don't get caught!_

_Tom x _

**Dear Tom, **

**I took your advice and now the Glee Club have their own memorial on the music room wall. Attached to this email is a photo. I did it over the weekend and the caretaker helped (he hates the headmistress). **

**I saw your commercial and thought it was brilliant. Rachel sent me the link but she told me how Schuester can't take you to your competition which is not fair. I hope you win, I'm rooting for you.**

**Everything is quiet, Sarah and Saffy haven't come to stay recently and Mummy has gone back to the shed and Daddy is doing all the cooking while Indy does nothing but work and parties. At least David plays his drums and makes some noise! He makes it less lonely sometimes and I hug him loads as a thank you. Buttercup has been going to Caddy's new work nursery so I don't babysit anymore. This makes me even more bored and Daddy is looking to find me a little job to do so I won't bug him anymore. **

**I really miss you**

**Rose xxx**

_WE'RE GOING TO LOSE! FINN ISN'T HERE BECAUSE RACH TOLD HIM THAT QUINN IS PREGGERS WITH PUCK'S BABY!!! WE HAVE A LOSER CALLED JACOB WHO IS A CREEP INSTEAD! NOW THE COMPETITION IS SINGING OUR SONGS!!!!!_

_Hello Permanent Rose!_

_Sorry about the email before. I was panicking and used my mobile. You don't have to worry, Finn and Rachel saved the day – literally and we won! We've been partying all weekend and it looks like Schuester is getting with Miss Pillsbury, have I told you about her? She's the guidance councillor, a bit nervous but all right. She's nicer than Shue's wife who turned out to not be pregnant and is now officially dumped. _

_Cheer up, Christmas is soon. _

_Tom x _

**Darling Tom, **

**I saw the YouTube video of your performance. Rachel was really, really good and you suit pink :D**

**I hope you do well in the second competition and I'm glad to hear that Sylvester is gone (why is it that Rachel tells me more things than you do?). **

**I got a surprise for you. But I'm not telling you what. **

**Love from **

**Rose xxx**

_Rose, _

_Does this surprise have something to do with the fact you're standing in my school parking lot?_

_Tom x _

**Tom, **

**Surprise!**

**Rose xxx**

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

"She is a twelve year old"

Everyone turned to look at Puck with raised eyebrows. The Glee club were unashamedly spying on Tom as he welcomed Rose in the car park.

"So?" Rachel said voicing everyone's thoughts.

"So? Don't you think it's wrong for him to fancy a twelve year old?" Puck said looking disgusted. "You all thought I was a pervert but he's a pedo"

Mercedes smacked him across the back of his head causing him to yelp. "Don't be crude!" she snapped. "Tommy boy over there has never said he fancied her. She's just his best friend's little sister"

"His best friend's little sister that he never stops talking about" Artie pointed out.

"Not helping" Mercedes said.

"Well I think it's true love" Rachel said flipping her hair back.

"What?" everyone said looking deadpan.

"They're obviously in love with each other. But because of the long distance and age difference they're not going to act on it. I believe in ten or so years they'll make a very good couple"

"Well....moving away from Tom Levin's love life" Mr Schuester said clapping his hands loudly to get his club's attention, "let's start practising the new song"

"But Mr Schue, Tom has the solo to that one"

"Ah...well...."

"Hello Rachel Darling!" everyone turned to see a blonde woman stroll in with Tom, Rose, a boy that had to be Indigo and an older man. "And Artie Darling as well! My little darlings have told me all about you and even showed me your singing, you were all so wonderful!"

"This is Eve, Indigo's mother" Tom said as each member of the Glee club got dragged into a warm hug.

"I have to say it's worth flying to see you all. I never liked flying, had to take lots of sleeping pills so I wouldn't have a panic attack. Darling Indigo and Darling Bill were very helpful. Oh you look so much like that memorial in Rose's school"

Bill glared at Rose who smiled innocently. The Glee members looked rather chuffed, the painting was rather brilliant and Schue had blown the photo up and hang it on his classroom wall. They all kept copies on their own computers as well.

"Would you like to sit down and we could give you a show, Mrs...?"

"Oh it's Eve, darling, I don't do any Misses. You must be the shoe"

Mr Schuester looked bewildered. "No, Mum it's Mr Schue" Indigo corrected calmly.

"Yes, yes that's what I said" Eve flapped around looking for a seat that Puck brought over for her. "Oh thank you darling, you're ever so kind"

"Anything for a beautiful lady" Eve blushed, Bill glared, the Glee club face-palmed and Rose stomped on Puck's foot. "Ye-ouch!"

"Permanent Rose Casson!" Bill hissed. "You will behave or I'll lock you in your hotel room for the rest of the holiday"

Rose pouted but sat down quietly, Indigo and Tom exchanged grins before the Glee club started their performance. Eve kept clapping along throughout each song, even Defying Gravity, the Glee club couldn't help but find it endearing (Well Santana looked like she was going to kill Eve but that was just Santana).

"That was wonderful!" Eve squealed applauding enthusiastically. "Don't you think so, Bill darling?"

"Yes, they are very talented" Bill said rather stiffly as he eyed Tom with suspicion. Rose was hugging him a little longer than necessary. "Well, we have to go and change. We're meeting your family for dinner at seven and Rose's hands are filthy" he said nodding to Tom. "Come along now Rose"

"Hold on" Rose said hugging the rest of the Glee Club, "Goodbye Darling Rachel and Darling Artie, oh and Kurt be nice to Rachel it's not her fault that Finn isn't gay"

Kurt flushed in humiliation, Finn looked uncomfortable, Mercedes looked furious and the others were trying their hardest to not laugh. After all Glee sticks together, even if they have their differences.

"Rose!" Indigo hissed. "That was uncalled for!"

Rose shrugged. "Kurt needed to be told" she said simply before hugging Tom again. "What time is it in Ohio?"

"Half past five, now get moving Rose or I will lock you in your room" Bill said from the door.

Once the Cassons left, the Glee members turned to Tom. "Dude, they are so freaky" Matt said.

Tom shrugged. "You haven't met Rose's sisters yet, her eldest called her son Buttercup"

Quinn snorted. "Better than Drizzle"

"Hey!"


End file.
